


Matematyka spod znaku skrzydeł.

by MrocznyPanicz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Samifer - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrocznyPanicz/pseuds/MrocznyPanicz
Summary: Sam, Lucyfer i sprawdzian z matematyki? Co z tego wyniknie?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powierniczka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/gifts).



Po długim dniu na uczelni Lucyfer wrócił wraz z Samem do domu. Po powrocie, głodni usiedli w kuchni. Lucyfer zaproponował, że dziś on coś ugotuje. Wyszło z tego istne Hell’s Kitchen. Po sprzątnięciu całego bałaganu i odklejeniu naleśników z sufitu oraz usilnych zapewnieniach archanioła, że to w połowie zwęglone coś, o jajecznej barwie to wyśmienity pudding waniliowy, Sam jako główny żywiciel zamówił pizzę na dowóz.  
\- Zjemy i do nauki? – zapytał, mierząc anioła przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Wiedział jak on nie znosił siedzieć nad książkami, ale teraz przyrzekł sobie, że go przekona…Albo zmusi. Przecież ten nie może od niego wiecznie odpisywać.  
\- No doooooobrze…- burknął wielce niezadowolony, ale zaraz humor mu się poprawił. Bo kto nie lubi pizzy? Po pochłonięciu znacznej jej części, wyszedł z kuchni i skierował kroki ich biblioteki pod pretekstem, poszukania materiałów, a tak naprawdę poszedł tam tylko po to by bezkarnie oglądać porno. Tam było najlepsze Wifi. Podczas gdy Lucyfer doskonale się bawił na Redtubie, Sam grzecznie siedział z nosem w książkach i zakuwał nieszczęsną matmę. Jedyne myśli Lucka, które można byłoby na upartego podpiąć pod tę dziedzinę, sprowadzały się do dwóch idealnie krągłych półkulach, przypominających dwie świeże bułeczki, po prostu do schrupania. Pornosy szybko jednak go znudziły i postanowił zakraść się na palcach do salonu, gdzie przebywał Sam. Zaszedł łowcę od tyłu i zasłonił mu oczy.  
\- Zgadnij kto to. - szepnął mu do ucha.  
\- Luci, daj mi się uczyć – powiedział bez przekonania, miał już tych durnych zadań po dziurki w nosie, a za nim stał jego anioł. Propozycja nie do odrzucenia.  
\- Na pewno? – zapytał cicho i zszedł ustami na jego szyję, muskając ją wargami z szatańskim uśmiechem.  
\- Aniołku? Przemyślałem sprawę… - wymruczał cicho, odchylając nieco głowę, dając mu większy dostęp. Lucyfer oderwał się od jego szyi, ujął dłoń łowcy w swoją i poprowadził go do sypialni, rozbierając go przy okazji.  
Sam następnego dnia oczywiście dał spisać aniołowi, lecz nie miał mu ściągania za złe, on już się odwdzięczył i to na cholerny celujący.

**Author's Note:**

> Prawie na faktach. Napisane pod wpływem chwili. <3  
> Dedykuję to mojemu prywatnemu zmuszaczowi do nauki. xD


End file.
